


Oikawa's Favourite Birthday

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Child!Iwaizumi, Child!Oikawa, Gen, Lonely Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, eight years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa hates his birthday, but he's willing to have another party this year to please his mother. He just hope's it doesn't turn out like last year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Favourite Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Okay get this - I didn't know July 20 was Oikawa's birthday until AFTER I wrote the fic. I was like, Oh, what is his birthday anyway... What?! WHAT?! *internal screaming for five whole minutes*  
> I just wanted to write a sad child!Oikawa, but I guess this is also a birthday present to him as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> nightshade

                “Are you excited for your birthday Tooru?”  his mother asked excitedly, “It’s only a few days away!”

                “It’s okay Mum, I-I don’t have to have a party this year,” Oikawa answered, trying to seem nonchalant, “I-I’m too old for that stuff anyways,”

                “Now, come on Tooru,” his mother tried to encourage him, “Eight years old is pretty important, don’t you think it deserves a party?” Oikawa just shifted uncomfortably were he was standing. His mother sighed, patting his head gently much to his irritation, “Don’t worry Tooru, you’ve made plenty of friends this year, haven’t you? I’m sure plenty of people would love to come to your party,”

                “Okay,” Oikawa whispered, before running off back to his room to continue playing with his toy robots. His mother had gotten them for him last year, buying the whole set in the hopes it would cheer him up a bit. He still couldn’t help but feel depressed whenever he thought about his birthday last year, so he tried not to think about it.

                He’d been so excited, his mother had made a chocolate cake, and he’d had pin the tail on the donkey, and a pinata, and pass the parcel. He’d spent a whole week making invitations for people, handing them to everyone in his grade at school. But when his birthday finally came around, no one ended up coming. He’d sat there for two and a half hours waiting for people to come, thinking maybe they were just late, or they’d just forgotten and would come by any second. Eventually though he realised that no one was coming to his birthday party, and had spent the rest of the day in his room crying. He’d refused to go to school for a whole week, only returning after his mother bought him his robot toys and he’d realised he was making her sad too

                Deciding he didn’t want his mother to be sad anymore, he went back to school, and had told his mother that he’d made lots of new friends at the start of the school year. She’d seemed so happy when he’d told her, how was he supposed to tell her it was a lie and that no one would come this year either. No one at school liked him, they thought he was weird and a cry-baby, he didn’t know why they were so mean when he only ever tried to be friendly.

 

                *******

 

                “Iwaizumi-kun, is that you?” a vaguely familiar voice called out to him. Iwaizumi looked up from the weeds he was pulling, recognising the woman after a second.

                “Oh, hello Oikawa-san,” he greeted politely, bowing his head slightly as he spoke. He somewhat remembered the woman from a few weeks ago when the Oikawas had come over to welcome them to the neighbourhood. He had only moved here less than a month ago, and hadn’t started attending school quite yet, he was going to start next week. In the mean time he was helping his mother unpack everything and clean up the house.

                “Uh, say, you’ve only just turned eight haven’t you?” she asked with a weird tone of curiosity in her voice.

                “Uhhh, yes,” Iwaizumi answered apprehensively, not entirely sure what it was this woman wanted, “Just last month,”

                “So you’re Tooru’s age then,” she said, delighted.

                “Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, unfamiliar with the name.

                “My son, do you remember him?” she asked, Iwaizumi nodding as he vaguely recalled some shy pale kid coming over with the Oikawas before, “Well, his birthday is tomorrow. I know it’s only short notice but, um, you’re welcome to come. There’s going to be cake and games and all that,” she explained.

                “I, uh, I don’t really know – I’d have to ask my mum,” Iwaizumi said warily, standing and slowly moving back towards the house, for some reason a little creeped out by the woman.

                “Oh, of course, of course,” Oikawa-san said understandingly, “Um, I hope you do come though, I know Tooru would love to have you there,”

                “Ah, are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked, wondering where on earth his mother was and why she hadn’t come out to see what was keeping him already, “I mean, I don’t really know him-“

                “Look,” Oikawa-san said, starting to sound a little desperate, “How about you just come for an hour – it really will be fun. Um, here, take this too,” she bargained, proffering a couple thousand yen notes at him. She slid them into his hand, winking, when he didn’t take them right away. _Please, let him just come_ , she thought, _Let someone come, I can’t stand the thought of Tooru having another birthday where no one shows up._

                “Hajime?” he could hear his mother calling from inside the house, _Thank god_ , Iwaizumi thought, “What’s keeping yo- Oh, hello Oikawa-san,” his mother greeted as she walked out the front door, looking for her son.

                “Ah, hello Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa-san greeted warmly back, “I was just asking your son if he wanted to come to Tooru’s birthday party tomorrow,”

                “Really, how nice of you. Did you thank Oikawa-san for the invitation, Hajime?” she asked looking at Iwaizumi.

                “Thank you for the invitation,” Iwaizumi said in a monotone voice, hoping that this would be the end of it and his mother would say he couldn’t go.

                “I think it sounds like a wonderful idea,” he heard his mother say, “You’ll be starting school next week, it’ll be good if you can meet some of your classmates before then,” Iwaizumi just scowled as his mother continued chatting with Oikawa-san for a few more minutes about whatever adults talk about.

                When he went inside, he began lamenting having to go to some random kid’s birthday tomorrow. _What’s wrong with this kid anyway?_ he wondered, _I mean he must be either spoilt, or a brat, or both, if his own mother has to pay other kids to come to his party_. His mother however had already decided he was going however, so he figured he may as well just suck it up and go, I mean Oikawa-san said he only had to stay for an hour, then he could just leave right.

 

                *******

 

                Iwaizumi fiddled with the stupid buttons on his shirt, his mother had made him put on these stupid clothes so he could make a ‘good impression’. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Now he was ten minutes late because he’d spent so long trying to get the buttons matched up right. He walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. He wondered for a moment if he had got the time wrong – he couldn’t hear any kids screaming or anything. If the birthday parties he’d gone to before were any indication, kids screaming was pretty much a requirement.

                The door suddenly opened, a distressed looking Oikawa-san looking at him, face suddenly looking immensely relieved.

                “You see Tooru, I told you people were just a little late, that’s all,” she called back into the house, _Thank you_ , she mouthed silently to Iwaizumi before leading him inside. He walked into what appeared to be a living room, although he might not have guessed that at first. There were streamers strung across the entire ceiling in perfect candy stripes, balloons bouncing around up there with them. There was a massive table to the side of the room with chips, biscuits, soft drink, all kinds of lollies and chocolates, and at the end the largest cake he’d ever seen.

                Sitting in the middle on the room, around a table covered in laid out birthday hats and gift bags was a boy Iwaizumi assumed to be this ‘Tooru’. He was vaguely as he remembered him, pale skin, brown wavy hair, a little too long-limbed. What struck him though was when the boy turned to face him.

                His eyes were rimmed with a soft pink from crying, a couple of fat tears still sticking to his cheeks, face all contorted into a horrific mask. When this crying kid looked at him however, his eyes suddenly gleamed and his face fell slack in disbelief. Iwaizumi was a little unsettled, why was this kid looking at him like he had just turned water into wine or something.

                “Iwa-chan?” the boy sniffled, hope lighting up his eyes, a trace of disbelief still tainting it though, as if he half expected Iwaizumi to run off, or that he was just imagining things. He cringed at the cutesy nickname, immediately remembering the kid calling him that when they’d met briefly before. He was about to correct him, but first remembered what was in his hands.

                “Uh, here,” he said tersely, holding out a package, “I, uh, got this... for your birthday,”

                Oikawa scrambled to his feet and ran over, taking the present gingerly, as if it were made of glass and might break.

                “Iwa-chan,” he started blubbering, looking up from the present with a watery smile on his face, clutching it tightly in his hands.

                “A-aren’t you even going to open it first?” Iwaizumi scoffed, not quite sure what it was about the boy’s expression that unsettled him so, just wishing he would stop looking so goddamn sad. Oikawa immediatel began unwrapping the present methodically, despite the way the paper had been crudely stuck together.

                Iwaizumi had bought it himself yesterday with the money Oikawa-san had given him, wrapping it himself before he came. He may have been unwilling to come, but once it was decided he would he wanted to at least do it properly. Oikawa looked at the stuffed plushie alien toy in his hands, wrapping paper gently put to the side, _What are you going to reuse it or something?_ Iwaizumi thought. He’d just bought the first thing he’d seen, seeing as he really didn’t know what the kid liked, and some cheap wrapping paper, but he figured it was at least something.

                “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said gleefully, looking up from his present, “I love it!”

                No one else did end up coming to Oikawa’s birthday, not that the boy really cared anymore. Iwaizumi had come, and ended up staying the whole day, Oikawa’s mother laughing and taking pictures as they played pin the tail on the donkey (Oikawa cheating by the second round), hitting a pinata (Iwaizumi had to do it because Oikawa wasn’t strong enough to break it himself) and each eating a massive slice of cake each, not to mention all kinds of other delicious foods crammed full of sugar and salt.

                It was dark by the time Iwaizumi’s mother came to collect him, and Oikawa almost cried again when he had to go, at least until Iwaizumi reminded him he only lived next door. Besides, they’d be going to the same school starting Monday anyways.

                When he did start school, he almost groaned when he found out he’d been put in Oikawa’s class. Oikawa meanwhile was delighted, sticking to Iwaizumi like glue, taking every opportunity to talk about how great his party had been, and how much fun he and ‘Iwa-chan’ had had, no matter how little anyone else cared. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched the idiot go on and on about him, about how he lived next door, and how they we’re best friends, and when they we’re older they’d get married and have kids (Iwaizumi put a stop to it after Oikawa starting saying the last thing, much to Oikawa’s disappointment).

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yes, this is why Oikawa loves aliens, but Iwaizumi doesn't know that
> 
> (Come talk to me on tumblr: http://nightshade--19.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
